1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a geared motor, more particularly to a geared motor, such as a brushless DC motor with a planetary gear assembly mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor with a speed reduction device generally employs a coupler or a power-transmitting mechanism to couple an output shaft of the motor with an input rotating shaft of the speed reduction device so as to deliver a speed reduction drive. As the motion and/or power is transmitted from the motor to the speed reduction device through the coupler or the power-transmitting mechanism, mechanical loss will result due to friction. Moreover, since the conventional motor and the speed reduction device are designed and fabricated independently, and are assembled together with other power-transmitting elements, mechanism support frames, and corresponding fasteners, the resultant assembly has a large number of components, which not only increases manufacturing and maintenance costs but also affects the working precision of the assembly. In addition, the assembly as a whole is bulky.